Dones
by Topacio Azul
Summary: Momento perdido después del episodio "La Titiritera"... Two-Shot,, Actualizado,, Disfrútenlo! c:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA, solo de la trama de esta historia...**_

* * *

_Desaparecer. _Eso era lo que ella más quería en ese momento. Katara estaba sentada en un claro que encontró en el bosque de esa pequeña aldea de la Nación del Fuego, esa aldea a donde -sin importar cuánto le pesara- había convencido a los demás de terminar de pasar la noche, ya que, luego de todo lo que... _pasó, _pues_, _ya era muy entrada la noche, y no quería hacer que sus amigos pasaran la noche volando solo porque ella no estaba del todo cómoda. Por eso, ella se resignó y _trató_ de convencer a los demás de que estaba bien. Cuando eso no funcionó, los convenció de que no era necesario dejar la aldea inmediatamente, que todos necesitaban dormir y que el quedarse allí una noche más no le afectaba para nada. Y, en realidad, no era del todo una mentira. Ella iba a estar mal, estuviera en el lugar en que estuviera.

Esa noche, al tratar de dormir, siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía esa arrugada cara y escuchaba aquella quebrada pero firme voz.

_El poder existe. Y es tu deber usar los dones que se te han dado._

Sabía que si se llegara a quedar dormida, solo tendría pesadillas con lo todo ocurrido. Con el bosque. La luna. Con esa malévola sonrisa que se negaba a dejarla en paz.

_Felicidades, Katara._

Y, de nuevo, tenía ganas de llorar. De impotencia, de rabia, de odio, de _tristeza. _Necesitaba distraerse, de lo contrario iba a volverse loca.

Fue cuando empezó a caminar y encontró ese claro. Desde ahí, todavía podía divisarse la hermosa Luna Llena en todo su esplendor. A paso tranquilo (aunque sentía que sus manos temblaban) tomo asiento en el pequeño claro, mirando fijamente al cielo. Hace un mes todo era muy diferente. Desde que se había convertido completamente en una maestra agua, había adorado -aún más- las noches de luna llena. Se sentía poderosa. Invencible. Pero ahora... Ahora daría lo que fuera por no ser una Maestra agua.

En silencio, Katara miró sus manos, deseando poder remover el poder que éstas tenían, o, por lo menos, poder mover el tiempo atrás para no haber conocido nunca a esa... _bruja._

Con ira, cerró sus manos en puños, aún frunciendo el ceño en su dirección; obviamente, se culpaba de todo lo que había pasado. No podía culpar a Yue, que esa noche se veía especialmente hermosa. Y tampoco podía darle toda la culpa a Hamma (aunque, por supuesto, si tenía gran parte de ella). Pero, después de todo, fue ella quien decidió usar esa _bestialidad_ que Hamma bautizó como Sangre Control, fue Katara quien, completamente consciente de lo que hacía, había usado esa horrible técnica.

_Lo hice para salvar a Aang y a Sokka, _trataba de reconfortarse a si misma.

_¿Le llamas a eso excusa? _contestaba una voz dentro de su cabeza, muy parecida a la de la bruja. _¡Admite que te encantó hacerlo! Y quieres hacerlo otra vez, ¿No es así? Si... Lo harás otra vez..._

-¡No!- dijo Katara de manera audible, aún mirando fijamente sus manos, odiándolas, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

-¿Katara?- dijo una voz a pocos metros detrás de ella.

Ella ni siquiera se sorprendió. No es que lo estuviera esperando, o como que supiera que él vendría. Es solo que, _su _voz -que ya le era tan familiar- era imposible que provocara algún disturbio. Era como si ese tranquilo sonido perteneciera al murmullo de la ligera brisa que se sentía en el claro; como si, ante ese sonido, no tuviera por qué tener alguna preocupación.

Inconscientemente, desapretó un poco los puños.

-Hola, Aang- dijo ella con ligereza, sin voltearse a mirarlo. Katara escuchó como se acercaba hasta ella y, con gracia, tomaba asiento a su lado, contemplando la Luna.

-Hola- le contestó el susodicho con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Todo bien?- preguntó Aang. La preocupación, aunque él tratara de disimularla, se filtraba en su voz.

-Solo... me duele la cabeza. Es todo- mintió a medias Katara. Si, sentía que en algún momento estallarían sus sienes, pero eso no era _todo_. No se le pasó por alto que a Aang no se le hiciera extraño el que ella estuviera aún despierta a tales horas de la noche.

El ojigris asintió, _como _si le creyera

-¡Estás muy bonita esta noche, Yue!- dijo Aang con una de sus gigantescas sonrisas, su vista en el cielo. Al ver esto. Katara no pudo menos que esbozar a su vez una pequeña sonrisa, olvidándose por un segundo de todo lo que le preocupaba.

El joven monje siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Siempre que él sonreía, ella tenía que hacerlo. Le gustaba eso.

No notó que los puños en su regazo se relajaron un poco más.

-Si, ella está hermosa hoy- comentó a su vez la maestra agua, dirigiendo su vista brevemente hacia la Luna, Yue -A veces parece mentira todo lo que sucedió en el Polo Norte, ¿no es así?- preguntó desviando la mirada hacia su acompañante -Todavía parece mentira el que ella se haya ido.

-Ella no se ha ido- replicó suavemente Aang- Siempre está presente. Con todos los que quiso y que la quisieron también... Y también con todo el que la necesite- agregó, distante, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Necesitarla?- se extrañó Katara -¿A qué te refieres?

-... ¿Recuerdas cuando desperté después de que Azula me atacara?- Katara se tensó ante la mención de este horrible recuerdo. Asintió levemente -Esa noche... cuando escapé... si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Yue, no se que hubiera pasado conmigo- terminó murmurando Aang su relato.

Katara se tensó aún más ante el descubrimiento de este nuevo lado de la historia.

.Si... supongo que ella no nos dejó- respondió la morena, no queriendo sacar el tema de cómo se sintió aquella vez, ya que seguramente sonaría como un reproche, y lo último que quería era que Aang se sintiera culpable por algo que ya pasó -Dejó huellas en todos nosotros, si. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que Sokka conoció a Yue, se ha vuelto _un poco _más maduro.

-Pero nunca dejará de ser Sokka- agregó risueñamente Aang. Katara sonrió un poco- Otra vez, no hables de ella como si se hubiera ido, Katara. Ella no se fue - le recordó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios -Solo... que no todos podemos verla todo el tiempo... Al menos no mientras sea de día -agregó, desviando otra vez la mirada hacia la gran luna llena que se cernía sobre ambos.

-Si... -la maestra agua también dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

-Nadie nunca se va...- agregó en voz baja

Aang, al ver que no tenía la atención de Katara en él, se tomó su tiempo para observarla de reojo. Siempre se le hacía aún más hermosa a la luz de la luna. Su largo y suave cabello estaba suelto, cayendo en ondas más allá de su cintura. Su piel morena relucía con un brillo sedoso, le daban ganas de posar sus manos en sus delicados hombros. Sus ojos, esos que le hacían exhalar más de un suspiro, brillaban con un brillo más intenso de lo habitual. Aang había notado hace meses que esto siempre sucedía las noches de luna llena, como esa. Solo que, en meses anteriores, ese brillo parecía de vida, alegría, intensidad. Como si algo primitivo se apoderara de la chica. A Aang siempre le encantaba verla practicar Agua Control, pero cuando lo hacía con la luna llena, era algo especial. Ese despliegue de gracia, poder y control era algo fascinante para el maestro aire.

Pero, de nuevo, notaba que ese no es el brillo que debería adornar sus ojos.

-... Sabes que no tienes culpa de nada- dijo Aang, tranquila pero seriamente después de un pequeño lapso de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-...¿Eh?- reaccionó Katara al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho el moreno.

-Que tu no eres culpable de nada- le respondió Aang con simpleza, aún mirando en su dirección. Obviamente, los dos sabían a lo que él se estaba refiriendo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la ojiazul no respondió. Katara pensó vagamente hacerse la desentendida sobre lo que él decía, pero, obviamente, no era una opción al tratarse de hablar con alguien que, sin saber ella el por qué, la conocía _tan_ bien. Inconscientemente, clavó su mirada en sus manos nuevamente.

Ella solo tenía una pregunta:

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?- murmuró Katara, no queriendo aún mirar en dirección de su acompañante. Su vista seguía clavada en sus manos, ligeramente tensadas otra vez.

-Tus ojos- contestó Aang con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Siempre brillan aún más de lo normal cuando hay Luna llena- fue explicando pausadamente, como si estuviera en trance, como si ni siquiera estuviera escuchando lo que él mismo decía -Pero el que tienes esta noche no es el brillo que debería... hay culpa en ellos... lo que no se es ¿por qué te culpas de algo, si ni siquiera pasó nada malo?- preguntó él con genuina curiosidad.

Katara no quiso responder durante unos segundos, meditando sobre qué debería hacer. Aang tampoco se impaciento, a él paciencia le sobraba, y más cuando se trataba de Katara. La dejó que pensara sin ninguna presión.

-Aang...- comenzó ella, un poco indecisa -...no quiero terminar como Hamma- declaró, después de una pequeña vacilación- Tengo miedo de que querré volver a hacer lo que hice esta noche... - a este punto, inconscientemente, las manos de Katara estaban otra vez hechas en apretados puños- No sabes lo horrible que es el... el... saber que se puede hacer algo tan malo... con un don que pensabas que era maravilloso... el saber que si me llegara a enojar incluso contigo, Sokka o Toph... no tener garantía de que reaccionaré bien... -los ojos de Katara seguían en sus manos, pero ahora de a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas- ... el pensar de que te convertirás en un... _monstruo... _-Katara dijo esta palabra con extremo odio y repulsión, algo que le llamó la atención a Aang- ...El desear haber nacido sin este poder... -ya las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de la morena y su voz era cada vez más débil- ...aunque lo que hice fue solo a Hamma... fue algo horrible - las últimas frases eran ya solo un susurro pero Aang las escuchaba con claridad.

La garganta de la maestra agua emitía pequeños sollozos contenidos, apretando cada vez más los puños. Aang tomó un profundo respiro y, para sorpresa de Katara y hasta un poco para él mismo, tomó las manos de la ojiazul entre las suyas, atrayéndolas hacia sí, acariciándolas suavemente hasta que los puños se relajaron.

-Si... Si sé cómo se siente- murmuró suavemente el joven monje, todavía con las manos de Katara entre las suyas.

Katara entonces cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería. Recordó cuando Aang entrenó con Jeong Jeong. Lo miró sorprendida, apenada y confundida,

-Aang... sabes que lo que pasó aquella vez... fue solo un accidente... ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas?- Katara cerró sus manos en torno a las del joven monje para atraer su atención. Aang la miró directamente a los ojos, el dolor brillando en sus ojos grises. Se podía notar cómo el simple recuerdo hacía que la culpa lo torturara.

-Ya sé que lo hablamos...- empezó suavemente el maestro aire, aún mirándola directamente a los ojos- ...y recuerdo cada palabra que me dijiste. Pero aún así eso no va a borrar el cómo me sentí... Se exactamente a lo que te refieres, Katara. Sé como te sientes. Podría decir que me sentí peor de lo tu estás ahora. Tu controlaste a Hamma, es verdad -Katara se estremeció levemente- Pero _yo te herí a ti_-Katara trató de interrumpirlo a este punto. Aang no la dejó- Sé lo que vas a decir. Quizás te hayas curado, pero eso no volvió el tiempo atrás, no quita lo que yo te hice... Sin embargo, comprendí que hay que tener discreción en todo lo que se hace. Sé que algún día tendré que hacer fuego control, y no sabes lo mucho que eso me asusta... Pero eso es lo especial de los dones, uno mismo decide como usarlos. Uno los controla, no al revés. Todo está en como _tu_ decidas usar el tuyo. Eres una buena persona, Katara. Una fantástica. Jamás podrías terminar como Hamma... Por cierto, gracias por salvarme... por salvarnos, hoy- Aang, tomándola complementarte desprevenida, acercó las manos de la morena a sus labios y dejó un suave beso en el dorso de ambas- Ya no sigas culpándote.. porque no hay razón.

Katara miró a Aang con mucha sorpresa. Al escuchar sus palabras sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos de nuevo. Y al sentir los besos en sus manos, sintió un grato cosquilleo en el estómago y un extraño calor en sus mejillas -vagamente agradeciendo que fuera de noche y sin saber si Aang vio o no su sonrojo- La maestra agua se sorprendió, nuevamente, de lo sabio que podía llegar a ser aquel tonto niño que encontró en un iceberg.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katara se soltó sus manos para pasarlas rápidamente por el cuello de Aang, atrayéndolo hacia sí para darle un gran abrazo. Aang se tensó por la sorpresa por unos segundos, pero después Katara lo sintió relajarse y sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura.

-Gracias- susurró Katara suavemente en su oído. Se separó un poco de él solo lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla y luego volver abrazarlo, sintiendo como la mejilla de Aang irradiaba ligeramente un peculiar calor. Katara sonrió para sus adentros.

-De nada- susurró escuetamente Aang, una sonrisa tonta pintada en sus labios- Cuando quieras...

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Katara se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó ella, separándose de su abrazo pero con las manos aún puestas sobre sus hombros, viendo que él no tenía ni un solo rastro de fatiga en sus ojos. Es más, esta noche veía que brillaban más de lo que normalmente lo hacían (que ya era decir mucho, por cierto). Y este brillo era extraño... como... salvaje, primitivo...

-Yue está muy bonita esta noche- respondió/repitió él, como si esa explicación suficiente. Katara lo miró con confusión -También soy un maestro agua ¿lo olvidas?- preguntó él a su vez, mientras una sonrisa divertida se extendía por sus labios y al brillo de sus ojos se le agregaba un toque de picardía.

-No, no lo olvido- respondió Katara, su humor mejorando de a poco- es más... obviando lo de la sangre control- a Aang le agradó el hecho de que ya no se tensara al mencionar aquello -Hamma me enseño otras cosas que, en realidad, son muy útiles- Ella se levantó lentamente, llevándolo en el progreso consigo -¿Quieres aprenderlas?

-¿Pero dónde encontraremos un lago o un río por aquí?

-No los necesitamos- respondió Katara. Aang pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos que adoraba ver en cuando había luna llena. Pudo ver también en ellos una chispa de desafío mezclada con diversión -¿O es que tiene usted miedo de que pueda vencerlo cuando practiquemos, Avatar?

-De acuerdo- contesto el ojigris, también desafiándola con la mirada- Solo espero que no te hiera mucho cuando te supere...- Agregó el con altanería, llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello en una pose relajada.

-Ya lo veremos- contestó Katara con una sonrisa inocente, completamente extasiada por el nuevo desafío.

* * *

_**Volviiii! jaja,, c: buehhh...**_

_**Aquí está mi segunda historia :') esta es más larguita que la anterior,, no taaanto, pero si. Lo curioso es que otra vez me salió hurt-comfort,, y eso que yo no leo mucho ese tipo de historias,, pero creo que las que vienen ya serán más alegres. Y si, Aang me salió un poco serio, trabajo en eso. Tengo ya algunas nuevas ideas y creo que saldrán a la luz más rápido que esta, porque estoy de vacaciones! c: tendré muuucho más tiempo! jejeje,, buehh, por favor díganme que les pareció esta! me encanta leer sus opiniones! los reviews me inspiran!:c**_

_**jajaja,, okok, psss me retiro por ahora,,**_

_**Gracias por leer! :***_

_**L.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA,, solo la trama es mía...**_

* * *

_**Hola! **_

**_Pueesss... Aquí está el segundo capítulo x) Podría decir que esto fue algo improvisado. En realidad tenía planeado dejar ésta historia en un OS. Pero gracias a sus Reviews (empezando por _**_**Nobodyknows05**__**) pues salió la idea para hacer este capítulo... No dejaré por fuera a lupita leal y a Ale0104 que también me han estado apoyando... ;)**_

**_Otra cosita que quiero aclarar es que esto se sitúa justo donde quedó el capi pasado... Y que no tomen muchito en serio las técnicas que voy a explicar aquí,, porque -aunque si busqué- no tengo ni la menor idea de la parte teórica de lo que Hama le enseñó Katara... Así que las descripciones que van a ver aquí son completamente de mi invención, según lo que yo vi en el episodio "La Titiritera" x)_**

**_Y oootra cosita -esta y ya x)- es que posiblemente hay quienes se confundan cuando me refiero a Aang como "el moreno". Aclaro que "moreno" también se le dice a la persona únicamente de cabello oscuro (en algunos países es así, en otros es "trigueño" o "morocho") jeje! Ya!_**

**_Eso era todo. Nos vemos abajo!_**

**_Disfrútenlo,, ;)_**

* * *

_-De acuerdo- contesto el ojigris, también desafiándola con la mirada- Solo espero que no te hiera mucho cuando te supere...- Agregó él con altanería, llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello en una pose relajada._

_-Ya lo veremos- contestó Katara con una sonrisa inocente, completamente extasiada por el nuevo desafío._

-Muy bien, alumno Aang- empezó Katara, posicionándose frente al moreno -últimamente has practicado mucho tu tierra control ¿no es así?

-Así es- respondió- pero, Sifu Katara, tu me enseñas el agua control ¿no es así?- preguntó Aang a su vez con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Así es- respondió ella -A lo que quiero llegar es que has dejado un poco de lado el agua control, al igual que el aire control.

-Ya sabes cómo es Toph- se defendió el maestro aire, rascándose detrás de el cuello en señal de nerviosismo -Puede llegar a ponerse... exigente.

-Tranquilízate, Aang- dijo, poniendo su manos sobre los hombros del ojigris -Eres un increíble Maestro Aire, al igual que Maestro Agua y Maestro Tierra, y estoy segura de que serás un gran Maestro Fuego. Pero aún así, un poco de práctica no viene mal- continuó ella con una sonrisa -ésta noche practicaremos tu agua control... y un poco de aire control.

-¿Eh?- Aang inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente no se esperaba esto -Umm... Katara... ¿a qué te refieres?

-Lo que oíste- contestó ella, aún con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, cosa que hacía el corazón de cierto monje acelerarse -Está bien, yo no soy una maestra aire, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo hacer los movimientos de aire control.

-Katara... ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Aang con preocupación.

Katara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Estoy muy bien- contestó, aún soltando pequeñas risitas -Escúchame- Katara se tensó un poco y vaciló, como meditando sus palabras. Aang vio que soltaba un bufido de resignación, como no queriendo continuar lo que iba a decir -Sabes que un maestro agua, que se cría en su tribu, crece, literalmente, en su elemento- Katara decía todo ésto de forma casi mecánica, algo asqueada de tener que usar las mismas palabras que la bruja le dijo a ella en su momento -Pero no todo el planeta es un polo. No todos los lugares del mundo nos permiten a nosotros, los maestros agua, conseguir agua fácilmente.

-Uff... ni que lo digas- Aang se estremeció, recordando la vez en que él y sus amigos quedaron varados en el desierto. Aunque esa vez estaba muy triste, la incomodidad y la sed lo afectaban igual.

-Es por eso que la técnica que te voy a enseñar será tan útil- continuó Katara.

-¿Aquí es donde me enseñas técnicas de aire control?- aunque Aang estaba jugando con ella, la curiosidad podía sentirse detrás de sus palabras.

-Si y no- respondió ella con diversión, viendo cómo su acompañante se confundía aún más ante sus palabras. Ella contuvo una risita -No te enseñaré técnicas de aire control, solo quiero enseñarte que, mezclando movimientos, te puede ser muy útil ser maestro de los cuatro elementos.

-...-

Katara caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Aang, pasó sus brazos alrededor del joven monje para soltar los brazos de éste, que se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho. Aang se sonrojó ante la cercanía de su Sifu, obviamente trató de que ella no se diera cuenta.

Obviamente Katara se dio cuenta.

Pero, aunque a ella le hacía gracia cada vez que esto pasaba -y le agradaba que fuera ella la que lo provocara- no dijo nada para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Suéltate- le dijo al oído, vio que Aang se estremecía ligeramente. Pero, otra vez, no dijo nada al respecto. Soltó los brazos del ojigris y caminó hasta quedar nuevamente parada frente a su alumno -Muy bien- prosiguió -Como te decía, ésta técnica es muy útil en caso de que necesites hacer agua control aunque no tengas agua. Donde tu quieras.

Katara entonces procedió con la demostración. Aang vio como hacía los movimientos con elegancia y gracia. Ésta era de sus vista favoritas siempre que había luna llena -y también la mayoría del tiempo, en realidad-: le encantaba ver esa demostración de poder en los delicados y fluidos movimientos de su Sifu. Pero los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento eran extraños. Elegantes, si, pero no eran tan fluidos. Es decir, si lo eran, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que lo que ella hacía era agua control. Fue solo por un momento que ella hizo esos extraños movimientos, al segundo siguiente Katara controlaba -con movimientos normales- un pequeña cantidad de agua que transformó en pequeñas canicas de hielo, las cuales controló de manera que pareciera que estuviera jugando con ellas mientras las movía en el aire. Ella miró por un momento su obra y luego le lanzó a Aang una mirada expectante, esperando que él dijera algo.

-Wow...- atinó a responder el ojigris. Después de un momento, reaccionó .¡Woah, Katara! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste el agua?! ¡¿Qué eran esos movi...?!

-Cálmate- lo cortó Katara, aunque le agradaba causar tanta emoción en su alumno -Es a lo que quería llegar. Hay agua en lugares donde jamás hubiéramos creído. En el aire, por ejemplo- miró las canicas de hielo que controlaba a una pequeña distancia sobre su mano. Las dejó caer en su palma, la cerró y después de un segundo la volvió a abrir. Y en lugar del hielo, salió una pequeña cantidad de vapor de su mano -Todo está en tener un poco de imaginación- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Esos movimientos, ¿qué eran?- Preguntó Aang en un tono de voz más calmado, pero por dentro seguía igual de emocionado.

-Para extraer el agua del aire, es necesario borrar un poco la línea que los separa como dos elementos diferentes- Katara caminó hasta estar otra vez detrás de su alumno, guiando sus brazos a medida que iba explicando -Cuando vayas a sacar el agua del aire, tus movimientos tendrán que ser, por un momento, una combinación de ambas disciplinas: la fluidez del agua control y la velocidad del aire control- Aang podía sentir su corazón acelerarse. Lo curioso es que Katara también podía sentirlo, como si pudiera sentir la sangre del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Éste hecho no le agradó para nada a la maestra agua. Trató de ignorarlo, pero aún así se emocionaba un poco al pensar que ella fue quien provocó ese cambio en el ojigris. Solo un poco.

Katara siguió moviendo los brazos de Aang, sintiendo como se relajaba entre sus brazos. Prosiguió con su lección

-De la misma manera en que sientes la tierra cuando practicas con Toph, para ésta técnica es necesario que sientas el agua que no puedes ver. Saca a relucir un poco más tu lado maestro agua. Con la ayuda de Yue ésta noche no creo que sea difícil para ti. Con estos movimientos- Katara dejó que Aang siguiera con la secuencia de movimientos por sí solo, ambos sintiendo de repente un poco de frío -Podrás realizar la técnica. Viste que solo extraje un poco de agua hace un rato. Pero puedes extraer cuanta necesites.

Aang siguió practicando los movimientos, escuchando con atención cada palabra de su Sifu. Pero aún así había una frase que seguía dando vueltas detrás de su cabeza.

_"El Agua del Aire"_

Por alguna razón, le gustaba su sonido.

Katara observó con atención los movimientos de su alumno. Lo dejó que los repitiera un par de veces más, viendo que ya los dominaba, hasta que decidió que quería verlo en acción.

-Excelente- felicitó Katara -Hora de la práctica- anunció.

Aang tomó un profundo respiro, tomó posición y comenzó. Katara lo observó con atención. Él hacía los movimientos perfectamente. A ella siempre le gustaba verlo practicar, ver su dedicación y esfuerzo, en suma con el corazón que ponía en todo lo que hacía, la hacía sentir muy orgullosa. Aang prosiguió hasta que estaba controlando una cantidad de agua mucho más grande de lo que Katara le había mostrado. _Mucho_ más grande. Y procedió a hacer gala de sus dones como Avatar en combinación con su aumento de agua control mensual, llevando el agua hasta una distancia considerablemente alta sobre sus cabezas. Luego, usando agua y aire control, volvió esta cantidad de agua en una nube, la única en el cielo. Llevó su mirada hacia su Sifu con una sonrisita socarrona, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la alegría y la diversión. Katara le devolvió una mirada que pretendía ser impasible, aunque las comisuras de su boca temblaban. Ese intenso brillo seguía en los ojos de ambos debido a la luna llena. Y dando el golpe de gracia, Aang, con un vago movimiento de su mano, logró hacer que la nube que había creado comenzara a producir llovizna, hasta que sobre ambos cayó una ligera lluvia. No duró más de dos minutos, pero Aang seguía dándole esa tonta sonrisa a Katara. Ella, completamente empapada, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa al ver en qué manera afectaba Yue al ojigris.

-Está bien- comenzó ella mientras controlaba el agua sobre su cuerpo para secarse, Aang hizo lo propio -Eso salió perfecto- lo felicitó -Pero toda esa demostración fue innecesaria- dijo ella de buen humor, ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de cuando ella le dijo esas mismas palabras al enseñarle a él un poco de agua control por primera vez, parecía que habían pasado años desde aquel incidente con los piratas en vez de solo unos meses.

-Bueno, no te detengas. Quiero aprender- citó él, sacándole a Katara una pequeña risa.

-Espero que tu entusiasmo continúe hasta una lección más- contestó ella -porque espero poder practicar en serio contigo esta misma noche lo aprendido.

-Tenlo por seguro- respondió Aang con una gran sonrisa tonta en su cara -Pero tengo una pregunta...- continuó algo vacilante. Katara asintió animándolo a continuar -Bien ¿Cómo es que Hama sabía cómo eran los movimientos de aire control? Digo, no creo que alguien le hubiera explicado, de todas maneras.

-Yo fui la que se dio cuenta que ella combinaba movimientos de agua y aire control- respondió Katara- ella solo me dijo que los movimientos serían diferentes. Pero era esa combinación lo que me enseñó, sin saberlo.

-Entiendo- respondió Aang, vagamente contento de que Katara supiera diferenciar movimientos de aire control. Eso significaba que ella, en algún momento _tuvo_ que haberlo detallado en sus prácticas, y no las de agua control precisamente. Pero, no queriendo incomodarla más hablando de Hama, dejó ir el tema -Está bien. Quisiera pasar la siguiente técnica, si gustas.

-Entonces, sigamos- para gran sorpresa del Avatar, Katara tomo asiento en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, invitándolo con la mirada a hacer lo mismo. Él se sentó al estilo indio a una poca distancia de donde ella estaba arrodillada -Ésta es la siguiente lección- prosiguió- básicamente ambas lecciones son técnicas que se utilizarían en casos extremos. No tanto la del aire. Pero ésta si es para casos muy extremos- Aang solo asintió con la cabeza -Bien. Sé que posiblemente no quieras hacer esta técnica, pero la bru..- ella suspiró -Hama... tiene razón en un sentido. Necesitas saber qué medidas desesperadas debes tomar en caso que se den las situaciones desesperadas- Aang solo asintió otra vez, aunque no le gustaba cómo sonaban las palabras de la ojiazul. Katara volvió a suspirar -Todo lo que tiene vida, tiene agua- citó Katara, no le gustaba para nada el tener que sonar tanto como Hama mientras explicaba lo que ella le había enseñado. Pero ella hacía el sacrificio por Aang, sabiendo que le sería necesario estar preparado para lo que sea que se enfrentara hasta que terminara la guerra, y aún después de ésta -...¿Recuerdas a Huu?

-Claro, el maestro agua del pantano. Él controlaba las algas por el agua interna de ellas, ¿cierto?- Aang recordaba a toda la tribu del pantano muy bien. Omitiendo la parte donde casi los matan a él y a sus amigos, los maestros pantano mostraron ser personas fiables, entablando fácilmente una amistad.

-Si- respondió Katara -Ésta técnica se parece un poco a lo que él hace. La diferencia es que él controla el agua _dentro_ de las plantas, lo que nosotros haremos será controlar el agua de las plantas... _sacándola_ de ellas.

-Oh...- entendió el joven monje. Katara sabía lo mucho que él apreciaba la vida. Y él sabía que ella lo sabía. A eso se refería cuando dijo que la técnica se usaba en situaciones desesperadas. Aang recordó entonces la batalla que vio hace solo unas horas atrás, recordando lo mucho que a Katara le fue de utilidad esa técnica. Por ese motivo, no se rehusó a aprenderla -De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Katara, que había estado observándolo nerviosa, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba dispuesto a seguir con ésto. Ella quería que estuviera preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no lo iba a forzar en caso de él no quisiera aprender dicha técnica.

Y, por supuesto, ella **no **le enseñaría la Sangre Control.

Ella esperaba que esa técnica muriera con ella, esperando que no naciera alguien tan maligno como para re-descubrirla -y la ponga en práctica- por cuenta propia.

-Está bien- dijo Katara, ella si quería que Aang aprendiera el cómo sacar el agua de las plantas -De acuerdo. Otra vez necesito que seas, por ahora, 100% un maestro agua. Siente cuanta agua hay aquí- señaló el espacio que había entre ambos, refiriéndose a la grama sobre la que estaban sentados -Cuando sepas que está ahí, tu podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella- Katara lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras le explicaba todo -Inténtalo- animó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Pero ¿No se supone que primero me muestras cómo se hace?

-Créeme- la sonrisa de Katara creció -No necesitas que te lo muestre. Adelante- señaló de nuevo hacia la grama.

Aang miró hacia Yue, luego hacia Katara y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Colocó su mano sobre grama que quedaba entre ellos, cerró los ojos y se concentró -como dijo su Sifu- en sentir el agua que contenía. Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando el ojigris volvió a subir su mano. A medida que lo hacía, llevaba con su mano una cantidad pequeña de agua -pudiendo haber levantado mucho más, pero no quería exagerar con ésta técnica- vio su obra controlándola de un lado a otro con una mano, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al haber logrado hacerlo. Pero luego miro hacia la grama y su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. En medio de ambos, un pequeño parche de grama estaba totalmente seco. Ésta vista solo le recordé al moreno aquel bosque donde conoció a su amigo Hei Bai, no fue precisamente agradable.

Katara, al ver la reacción del monje, decidió probar algo que horas atrás se le había ocurrido.

La ojiazul, con su agua control, tomó el agua que Aang tenía. Con ella, Katara cubrió su palma, llevando después su mano sobre el pequeño parche negro en el suelo. Con la mano libre, tomó una de las de Aang hasta ponerla encima de la que tenía apoyada en el suelo, dejando su otra mano sobre la de él. El moreno se sonrojó al ver lo que la maestra agua hacía. Primero vio sus manos y luego vio a su Sifu, quedando prendado de la mirada que ella le regalaba. Sin ser consciente, llevó su otra mano hasta posarla sobre la de ella, que cubría su otra mano. Aunque estuvieron mirándose apenas unos segundos, a él le parecieron horas, no es que se quejara. Sin embargo, le fue imposible no apartar la mirada de ella cuando de sus manos se desprendió un leve brillo azul. Ésta luz duró unos cuanto segundos. Luego, la morena tomó las manos de su acompañante para moverlas de su posición en la grama, revelando que el espacio que antes tenía ese pequeño parche negro, ahora estaba de un hermoso verde, incluso destacando en el claro en el que se encontraban. Aang no pudo menos que esbozar una de sus famosas y enormes sonrisas, haciendo que Katara sonriera a su vez.

-¡Katara!- exclamó contento el joven monje -¡Mira! ¡¿Cómo...?!

-Hace un rato se me ocurrió- contestó ella tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros -No es la gran cosa Solo quería probarlo.

-¿Que no es la gran cosa?- preguntó Aang con incredulidad. Aprovechando que sus manos seguían entrelazadas (y aprovechando también la confianza renovada que Yue le daba) besó por segunda vez las manos de su Sifu, sacándole otro bello sonrojo -¿Todavía dudas de que seas una buena persona?- preguntó suavemente con una tierna sonrisa y una dulce mirada.

-Gracias- atinó a decir ella, bajando la mirada.

-¡A ti!- respondió el moreno, de nuevo con su gran sonrisa.

Katara, aún un poco sonrojada, levantó nuevamente la mirada a los grises ojos del Avatar. En un momento, su mirada cambió a esa confiada e intensa, y sus labios lentamente formaron una sonrisa de esas que hacen sonrojar al ojigris.

Después de todo, Yue incidía sobre ambos.

-Muy bien, alumno Aang- comenzó ella, entrando en personaje -Veo que has dominado, rápidamente, las nuevas técnicas que has tenido disposición de aprender- Aang, al igual que Katara, trataba de resistir una carcajada -Estoy deseando que esa disposición siga en pie para que practiques con tu Sifu, léase yo, lo aprendido en un amistoso encuentro.

Ambos conservaron una cara seria, se miraron a los ojos un minuto y luego estallaron en carcajadas, apoyándose el uno del otro.

-Ya hablando en serio- logró decir Katara, mientras tomaba aire. Aang seguía riendo -¿Qué dices? Quiero ver que tal estás con el agua control.

Aang logró calmarse un poco para poder responder.

-De acuerdo- dijo él, siguiéndole el juego -Será un enorme placer para mi el poder enfrentarme a la _hermo_-¡famosa!- tartamudeó un poco el moreno, sonrojándose un poco -la famosa Maestra Agua, Lady Katara de la Tribu del Agua, a la que puedo llamar con orgullo "mi Sifu"- terminó él, ya más sereno, imitando el acento que usó la mañana del segundo día que estuvieron por primera vez en Ba Sing Se.

Katara volvió a reír mientras se levantaba del la grama, ofreciéndole una mano al Avatar. Éste acepto con gusto y se levantó también.

-Está bien, Aang. Ésta vez solo usaremos el agua que saquemos del aire. No sacaremos el agua de las plantas, sé que ya dominas bien esa técnica- Aang agradeció este gesto con la mirada -Tenemos un buen tiempo que no practicamos solo tu y yo en un combate. Es por eso que quiero aprovechar ésta noche- el Avatar asintió estando de acuerdo.

Cada uno tomó posición en cada extremo del claro en que se encontraban. Ambos tomaron posturas y el combate empezó.

Katara fue la primera en atacar. Tomó un paso hacia adelante, sacando en el proceso algo de agua, convirtiéndola en estacas de hielo que lanzó a su oponente. Aang rápidamente desvió el ataque convirtiendo las estacas en un látigo con el que trató de rodear la cintura de la morena para inmovilizarla, pero ella esquivó el ataque. Tomando otra cantidad de agua, Aang fue lanzando varios ataques combinados. Con gracia, Katara extrajo el agua suficiente para hacer "El Pulpo", con el cual fue desviando o deteniendo los incesantes ataques del Avatar. Aprovechando que su rival atacaba, ella lanzó varios de los "tentáculos" en pos del moreno, desde diferentes posiciones. Aang esquivó varios tentáculos, pero uno logró dar con él, tomándolo por la pierna y arrastrándolo peligrosamente rápido hacia la causante.

Con agua control, el ojigris cortó el tentáculo, quedando sentado-acostado en medo del claro. Katara, sacando provecho de su desventaja, usó toda el agua con la que había hecho al "Pulpo" para lanzar tres masas grandes de agua hacia el chico en la grama. El moreno lanzó un breve y desafinado grito al ver lo que le venía, pero reaccionó a tiempo y desvió los tres ataques. Justo después de hacer ésto, de repente algo vino sobre él. Era Katara. Aprovechando la distracción, Katara había saltado hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre Aang, su mano derecha empujando firmemente el hombro del ojigris, inmovilizándolo sobre el suelo. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros, logrando que al Avatar se le cortara la respiración y se sonrojara furiosamente. La morena lo vio con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa adornando sus labios, pretendiendo aparentar inocencia. Aang la miró fijamente, y ella a él. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, Aang captó el detalle que faltaba: la mano izquierda de ella seguía elevada, como más o menos a la altura de su cabeza; con ella mantenía, a apenas unos milímetros del cuello del Avatar, tres pequeñas -pero _muy_ filosas- estacas de hielo, letales si son usadas.

Aang tragó grueso.

Katara casi ríe al ver la cara de horror del chico debajo de ella, pero quería mantener el personaje y le siguió dando esa mirada audaz con la sonrisa inocente. Pero algo ocurrió. Lentamente, la cara de horror del ojigris cambió hasta que le estaba lanzando a la morena la misma mirada que le dio cuando la animó a que bailaran en esa cueva aquella vez. _"Piensa que solo estamos tu y yo". _Katara aún se sonrojaba al recordar _esa_ mirada, de la misma manera en que se estaba sonrojando al verla de nuevo. La diferencia con aquella vez era que ahora la sonrisa que él le daba era más pequeña, casi imperceptible. Ésto solo logró que la ojiazul sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago. Aang la miraba fijamente. Luego desvió la mirada, por un momento, hacia arriba de la cabeza de su Sifu, mirándola de regreso un segundo después. Katara entendió la indirecta. Suavemente, fue volteando la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo en el proceso que las manos del Avatar estaban con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos un completamente estirados. Cuando Katara vio detrás de sí, notó el por qué de la cara del monje. Toda el agua que ella había usado hace unos momentos para distraerlo, estaba hecha ahora en estacas de hielo _mucho _más grandes de las que ella mantenía a poca distancia de su cuello, aunque igual de afiladas, todas apuntando directamente hacia ella.

Katara miró rápidamente de regreso al ojigris, con una gran expresión de sorpresa. Él solo tenía una de esas enormes y tontas sonrisas. Nuevamente, ella solo pudo sonreirle de vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Excelente trabajo, alumno Aang- felicitó ella formalmente, aunque no podía retener la gran sonrisa de diversión -Puedo ver que no has perdido habilidad en el agua control... Muy bien jugado Aang- terminó ella sinceramente. Ella transformó las estacas que controlaba nuevamente en agua, luego la lanzó toda juguetonamente en un pequeño chorro hasta la cara del ojigris.

-Oye...- se quejó él al sentir el agua tibia dando de lleno en su rostro, aunque no estaba molesto. Al contrario, estaba muy contento y emocionado por su recién encuentro con Katara. Sin embargo, no pudo limpiarse el agua, porque Katara seguía inmovilizándolo sobre el suelo -Umm, Sifu Katara... ¿Podría levantarse de encima de mi?- él jamás imagino que estaría alguna vez pidiendo eso. Internamente rogaba que ella no le prestara atención. No es que tuviera malas intenciones. Después de todo, él seguía teniendo la mente y el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años, además de haber nacido hace más de 100 años. Pero le gustaba tenerla cerca. Le gustaba mucho. Amaba tenerla cerca. _Él la amaba._

_-_No puedo- dijo Katara, sacándolo de su tren de pensamiento. Aang sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Eh?- se sintió como un tonto.

-Que no puedo levantarme- repitió Katara, el corazón del moreno volvió a acelerarse.

-Y... y... ¿Po-Por qué no?- tartamudeó el ojigris.

-Porque, si lo hago, posiblemente termine con lesiones graves- dijo ella con simpleza, muy divertida. Aang no la entendió por un momento hasta que ella hizo un gesto con los ojos hacia las _grandes _estacas de hielo que la seguían apuntando, a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh!- entendió él - ¡L-Lo siento, Katara! ¡No me había fijado que...!- en su alteración, el maestro aire se olvidó de mantener la posición de las manos, por lo que todas las estacas se convirtieron de nuevo en agua. Ésta, además, cayó sobre ambos, dejándolos -otra vez- completamente empapados.

Aang ya no se sentía como un tonto. Se sentía estúpido.

Aunque no pareciera que Katara pensara lo mismo cuando cayó completamente sobre él, no pudiendo sostenerse debido a las carcajadas que estaba soltando. Aang se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió al ver lo feliz que se veía. Pareciendo ni recordar lo sucedido con Hama.

La ojiazul rodó hasta que quedó acostada sobre su espalda al lado del moreno. Aún riendo un poco. Levantó una mano y los secó a ambos, dajando que el agua cayera al azar alrededor de ambos.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-A ti- respondió ella mientras se acomodaba sobre su costado, de cara a él. Debido a cómo rodó, Katara quedó acostada sobre uno de los brazos del joven monje -Gracias por ayudarme esta noche- terminó mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Aang se arriesgó a abrazarla con el brazo sobre el que ella estaba acostada, atrayéndola aún más cerca de él.

-Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites- dijo él en respuesta -Y gracias también por las nuevas técnicas- apenes y susurraba, sabiendo que ella le escuchaba.

-Te luciste esta noche- lo felicitó ella con voz queda, sus ojos ya cerrados.

-Es por que tengo una gran maestra- dijo Aang. Ambos rieron recordando de nuevo el incidente del pergamino de los maestros agua.

-Estoy orgullosa de llamarte "mi alumno"- le devolvió ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Aang- su mano lo seguía acariciando -Me gusta tu cabello- esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, ya casi dormida. La mano que estaba en el cabello del Avatar quedó apoyada en su pecho. Él extrañó la caricia, pero aún así su corazón revoloteaba al tenerla así, estaba muy feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos y Aang se entretuvo escuchando la respiración de la chica entre sus brazos. En un momento, ella pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del monje, abrazándolo. Él se sonrojó y la miró.

Se había quedado dormida.

Una sonrisa estaba en sus labios y eso fue suficiente para que Aang se dejara caer en un pacífico sueño.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

-Te lo digo, Toph, no es bueno que ese par desaparezca. Van muchas veces que cuando esos dos desaparecen terminamos huyendo de la Nación del Fuego, ¡DE NUEVO!

-Deja de quejarte, cabeza de carne. Exageras- la maestra tierra estaba acostada en la montura de Appa tranquilamente, Momo sobre su estómago, mientras el guerrero guiaba al bisonte regañando a quien-sabe-quien mientras buscaban los dos integrantes faltantes del grupo. Aprovechando de volar ya que era muy temprano, aparte de que la aldea más cercana estaba a una considerable distancia como para que alguien los viera. La única posada que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban estaba ahora vacía.

-¡¿Yo exagerando?! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE YO ESTOY EXAGERANDO?!- preguntó histérico el ojiazul.

-Si.

-Entonces supongo que debes saber que no están haciendo nada malo ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Qué apuestas?- ésto llamó la atención de Toph.

-Si terminamos escapando de la Nación del Fuego, me darás_ todo _el dinero que te queda de las estafas...

-¿Y si aparecen en este instante...?

-Te daré toda mi parte del dinero- sentenció Sokka, una sonrisa auto-suficiente en su cara. Si tenían que escapar (y él estaba seguro de que sería así), al menos tendrá más dinero a su disposición.

Toph "miró" en su dirección un momento, se levantó y -como se encontraban a poca distancia del suelo- saltó fuera de la montura, controló la tierra del sitio donde iba a caer para no lastimarse y dio una pisada donde estaba parada. A lo lejos se oyó un desafinado y fuerte grito. Sokka, luego de aterrizar a Appa, se volvió completamente en guardia hacia donde provenía el grito. Alcanzado a ver a lo lejos en el cielo, a _muchos_ pies en el aire la silueta de _algo_ del que colgaba otro _algo._

_-_Yip Yip- dijo tranquilamente la maestra ciega. Appa, que ya había reconocido al _algo _salió disparado hacia donde provenía el grito. Sokka vio como Appa iba a gran velocidad hacia la silueta, la atrapaba en la montura y regresaba. Cuando llegó, Sokka se apresuró hacia la montura. En ella estaban Aang y Katara; él, abrazando firmemente a Katara mientra tenía una cara de haberse llevado el susto del siglo, ella desperezándose tranquilamente mientras empezaba a despertarse. Aang la soltó y calló hacia atrás en la montura, llevándose una mano al pecho. Katara se estiró y empezó a ver a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano con cara de trauma apoyado en la montura.

-¡Buenos días, Sokka!- dijo ella de buen humor, completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los días en que había luna llena, Katara tenía el sueño _muy _pesado, cosa que le servirá al maestro aire que se guía hiperventilando a su lado.

Sokka miró a Katara, luego a Aang y luego a Toph. Ésta última tenía una sonrisita en la cara mientras estiraba una mano hacia en ojiazul.

Sokka suspiró y pagó.

* * *

_**¡Hola, otra vez! x)**_

_**Como les dije, no presten muchita atención a mis burradas porque seguramente me equivoqué en todas y cada una de las técnicas n.n' creo que me equivoqué hasta en lo de las nubes .-. **_

_**Buehhh... Lo de Toph, pueess... vamos a decir que cuando estaba en el campamento ella sentía donde estaban Aang y Katara y cuando estaban en Appa ella sabía que seguían cerca y cuando volvió a tierra solo le hizo falta sentir donde estaban exactamente... ¿se entendió? c: (okno) **_

_**¿Saben? En los Reviews me han puesto que esperan que se de el beso. Lo que pasa es que (como dije en una de mis respuestas) hay algo en mi cabeza que me obliga a mantenerme en la trama de la serie, y en la serie no se dan un beso en serio sino hasta "El Día del Sol Negro" omitiendo el de "La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados" Créanme que me encantaría hacer que se logre ese beso, pero está ese -y valga la redundancia- "pero" que no me deja x( Espero no decepcionar debido a eso... :$**_

_**Otra cosa que es más bien una pregunta es que uno de los Reviews que tiene esta historia fue dado por Flor, traté mil y un veces de responderlo pero no pude, literalmente. No salía la opción, y tampoco para ver su perfil... así que lo respondo por aquí:**_

_** "Muchas gracias por el Review! c: jeje. Ya expliqué el PNB (porque-no-beso) repito, espero no decepcionar debido a eso... Pero créeme que tomo mucho en cuenta las opiniones que me dejan... Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pueess, soy chica, niña, muchacha, como digan en su país! n.n Otra vez, ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review y el apoyo! PS.: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo,, x)"**_

_**Como dije al principio, la idea de este capítulo no fue del todo mía,, Nobodyknows05 fue quien me dio una idea para que saliera este laaaaargo capítulo (Gracias! n.n) PS: Un besote para lupita leal y **__**Ale0104 n.n**_

_**Buehh,, creo que ya agradecí y expliqué bastaaante! x) Por favor díganme que les pareció este improvisado (y laaargo) capítulo, me encanta leer sus opiniones! c: x)**_

_**¡Gracias por Leer!**_

_**L.**_


End file.
